


Bad Dreams

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Daddy Bruce Banner, Daddy Tony Stark, Gen, Love, M/M, Nightmares, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony's daughter has a nightmare and goes to them for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

"Daddy" the little girl whispered into the dark room.  
"Daddy" she said a little louder causing Bruce stir.  
"Mary?" He asked sleepily "honey what are you doing out of bed"  
"I had a bad dream" she whimpered.  
Bruce reached out flicking on the bedside lamp so he could see.  
"Honey come here and crawl in with me and dad" he said reaching down and pulling his daughter up into their bed.  
He smiled as he watched her bury herself into the warmth and safety in the space between them-just like Tony always did.  
"What's going on?" Tony asked in confusion looking over at Bruce when the light woke him up.  
"Mary had a nightmare " Bruce explained.  
"Oh Mary what was your dream about baby?" Tony asked worriedly turning so he was face to face with her ignoring the poignant look Bruce was shooting him.  
"It helps when daddy and I have nightmares to talk about it" he adds.  
Mary's eyes got huge looking between Tony and Bruce in shock and disbelief.  
"You and daddy get nightmares too?" She asked.  
"Yes" Tony said nodding.  
"Superheroes get nightmares?" She asked in wonder.  
"Everybody gets nightmares from time to time honey" Bruce interjects.  
"Do you have dreams where you are alone too ?" She asked quietly.  
Bruce paused for a minute in surprise allowing Tony to jump in.  
"Is that what you dreamt about" Tony asked.  
Mary nodded " I was alone and couldn't find you. I kept calling for you or daddy and no one came. I woke up crying." She said softly.  
Bruce ran his fingers through her hair soothingly as Tony scooted closer.  
"See science princess that would never happen. Me and your daddy would never leave you alone." Tony said trying to make Mary feel better.  
"What dad means is that someone will always be here for you-if it's not us- somebody will always be here-Uncle Steve-uncle Clint-aunt Tasha-someone okay." Bruce replied.  
"What about Jarvis-will he be here too?" She asked.  
"I can assure you miss Mary-as long as I am operational in any compassity I will assist you in any way you need" JARVIS answered.  
"When will you not be operational?" The girl wondered out loud.  
"Well if it's up to your father never" the A.I joked-causing both men to chuckle.  
"You're damn right J" Tony answered earning another glare from Bruce.  
"Daddy do you dream about being alone?" Mary asked again -unfortunately not forgetting her earlier question-or Bruce's lack of answer.  
Bruce looked down at his daughter debating on how to answer the question. "Yes honey sometimes I do." He answered truthfully.  
Mary nodded then yawned.  
"Why don't you shut your eyes and try to sleep" Tony said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Nothing to worry about-you are in between daddy and me-no more bad dreams tonight." Tony whispered as he watched Mary's eyes droop and eventually close as she slowly fell asleep.  
Bruce just stared at the scene and filed the memory away for another time when he would need it. Like when he was the one woken by nightmares and Tony wasn't around the soothe him. Which hasn't happened very often in recent years-but is always a possibility. After all this time he still harbored a tiny fear that it will all be taken away. Tony being the genius he claims to be must have sensed the route Bruce's thoughts were going-reached over and cupped his cheek-Bruce unconsciously leaned into his touch.  
"Stop it" Tony admonished softly. "This is real-this won't ever be taken from you-from us-I won't allow it" he whispered determinedly.  
"She shouldn't be dreaming of being alone at 4 and a half" Bruce said-trying to change the topic.  
"She's never seen an aftermath of a battle before Bruce-having a few nightmares is understandable-or so a sexy scientist once told me"Tony replied-throwing what Bruce told Tony after his first nightmare when they were together-at him.  
"Shh" Bruce said blushing and cutting his eyes at their daughter-as if he could forget.  
"She's asleep" he said "besides that's hardly going to be worst thing she hears me say in her life" he adds.  
Bruce tried to frown at his husband-he's tried and succeeded in curbing some of Tony's vices in all their time together but his mouth was one of the things he hasn't been successful in. Although he has developed somewhat of a filter since Mary was born.  
Bruce smiled "I'll make sure to have JARVIS forward her teachers calls to you when we start getting the angry phone calls" He said.  
Tony smirked- his only rebuttal was leaning over and kissing him slowly. When they separated all Bruce could do was chuckle.  
"Stop and go to sleep" Bruce said in slight warning.  
Usually that would egg Tony on but not while Mary was in between them. That would probably lead to more questions then either were comfortable answering to a four and a half year old right now. So Tony reluctantly pulled away and settled down causing Bruce to lean over stealing a quick kiss.  
"I thought you said stop" Tony said teasingly.  
Bruce didn't say anything just stared at Tony.  
"What?" Tony asked.  
"I love you" Bruce answered.  
Tony smiled "I love you too" he replied as he snuggled down getting as close as he could get to Mary and Bruce without being on top of them.  
Bruce just shook his head-reaching over and flicking off the light and letting the sounds of Mary and Tony sleeping lull him to sleep himself.

 


End file.
